Let it snow
by SamaireLaBiche
Summary: Au mois de décembre, alors que la neige recouvre le parc de Poudlard, des destins se croisent, à 80 ans d'écart. Drabbles de Noël sans prétention à retrouver chaque jour jusqu'au passage de ce bon vieux père Noël.
1. 1er décembre

Bonsoir à tous, et bienvenue en décembre, le mois de la magie.

Avant propos : L'histoire de ce calendrier de l'Avent se déroule dans un univers Harry Potter alternatif où Ariana n'est pas morte et où Albus et Gellert sont donc restés proches, et ont vieillis ensemble. Par conséquent, la vie de tous les personnages d'Harry Potter s'en trouve profondément modifiée, de bien des façons, que vous découvrirez en lisant chaque jour votre drabble de l'Avent.

J'espère fort fort que ça vous plaira et je vous souhaite un joyeux mois de décembre.

* * *

**Let it snow**

.

.

.

**Vendredi 1er décembre 1916**

Il avait commencé à neiger dans la nuit, si bien qu'au matin, le parc de Poudlard était couvert d'un épais manteau de neige. Albus souffla sur son thé brûlant en consultant d'un oeil distrait la Gazette du Sorcier. "_Evermonde maintient l'interdiction d'intervenir auprès des moldus pendant la guerre_" titrait le journal. Il soupira faiblement. La semaine avait été éreintante, et il avait hâte qu'elle finisse. Demain, il pourrait retrouver Gellert à Pré-au-Lard. Le temps semblait parfois si long ici loin de lui. Mais il n'avait jamais regretté son choix de devenir professeur, malgré les contraintes que cela impliquait.

.

**Dimanche 1er décembre 1996**

Harry observait d'une fenêtre de la salle commune des Gryffondors la cime des arbres de la forêt interdite. Il songea un instant que s'y perdre serait peut-être la meilleure des solutions pour lui. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Le brouhaha de la salle commune en ce dimanche soir lui parvenait comme assourdi. Il se sentait loin du monde. Qui pourrait le comprendre ? Il observa distraitement le professeur Dumbledore remonter l'allée qui menait au château, sa longue barbe blanche dansant dans le vent. Il revenait sans doute de Pré-au-Lard où il avait l'habitude de passer ses week-end. Soudain, il commença à neiger.

.

* * *

A demain mes chers lutins de Noël !


	2. 2 décembre

Un excellent 2 décembre à vous !

Et voici la suite de cette double histoire de Noël, accompagnée de tout mon amour.

* * *

**All I want for christmas is you**

.

.

.

**Samedi 2 décembre 1916**

\- Bonjour professeur Dumbledore, dit gaiement une élève de Poufsouffle en le croisant dans le hall.  
\- Bonjour, répondit Albus en hochant la tête.

Il aurait aimé pouvoir l'appeler par son prénom, mais honnêtement il ne s'en rappelait plus. Il pressa le pas dans l'allée, souhaitant arriver au plus vite à Pré-au-Lard. Lorsqu'il dépassa la grille du parc, il transplana immédiatement devant Les Trois Balais où il retrouva Gellert.

Ils sirotèrent des chocolats chauds en se racontant leur semaine. Des chansons de Noël résonnaient dans le bar, et même le brouhaha ambiant ne parvenait pas à les couvrir.  
Albus sifflota légèrement la mélodie en rythme avec la musique avant de demander :

\- Il y a quelque chose qui te ferait plaisir pour Noël ?  
\- J'ai bien une idée, répondit son ami en lui adressant un clin d'oeil, mais je doute qu'il soit judicieux d'en parler dans un bar rempli de tes élèves...

.

**Lundi 2 décembre 1996**

Harry n'avait pas faim. Il sentait le regard inquisiteur d'Hermione posé sur lui, et rien que pour ça, il s'était forcé à mordre dans une tartine, mais il avait eu toute la peine du monde à l'avaler. Lorsque Ron et Hermione se levèrent pour aller en cours de potion, Harry marmonna qu'il les rejoindrait dès qu'il aurait fini de manger.  
Il resta attablé encore quelques minutes, puis, résigné, il repoussa son petit déjeuner et se leva.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers les cachots, le professeur Dumbledore l'interpella. Il avait enroulé une guirlande rouge et or autour de son chapeau, et avait accroché des boules des mêmes couleurs dans sa barbe.

\- Tout va bien Harry ? demanda-t-il de son habituel ton paternel.  
\- Oui, oui, mentit Harry en feignant de ne pas avoir remarqué son drôle d'accoutrement.

Le directeur de Poudlard l'observa de ses yeux bleus perçants, l'air de dire qu'il n'était pas dupe. Puis, comme si de rien n'était, il demanda :

\- Quelque chose te ferait plaisir pour Noël ?

Harry haussa les épaules. Il savait précisément ce qui lui ferait plaisir, mais il doutait que Dumbledore puisse le lui offrir, aussi puissant soit-il.

.

* * *

Et à demain pour la suite hohoho

Signé : le Sam Noël


	3. 3 décembre

Nous sommes le 3 décembre et j'espère que votre journée fut merveilleuse.

Bonne lecture mes petits.

* * *

**It's the most wonderful time of the year**

.

.

.

**Dimanche 3 décembre 1916**

Albus ouvrit les yeux. Il adorait se réveiller dans ce lit, dans cette chambre, dans cette maison. Ici, il se sentait complètement à sa place. Gellert caressa doucement ses cheveux.

\- On pourrait partir en voyage pour les vacances, dit-il. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Je suis nostalgique de nos péripéties de jeunesse.  
\- On est toujours jeune, répondit Albus un sourire dans les yeux, j'ai seulement 35 ans.

Gellert fit la grimace.

\- On est déjà presque périmés.  
\- Parle pour toi, moi je compte bien vivre jusqu'à au moins 200 ans.

Il plaisantait pour ne pas avoir à aborder avec Gellert le vrai sujet : ce qu'ils feraient durant les vacances de Noël. La Grande Guerre faisait rage dans le monde moldu, et Albus avait de plus en plus de peine à se retenir d'y prendre part, d'autant plus à l'approche de cette fête où la solidarité était le maitre mot.

.

**Mardi 3 décembre 1996**

\- Harry, chuchota Hermione alors que le professeur Binns leur parlait de la loi d'urgence interdisant aux sorcières et aux sorciers d'intervenir pendant la guerre auprès des moldus.

Il fit semblant de ne pas avoir entendu son amie et d'être passionné par le cours.

\- Harry il faut que tu nous parles, insista-t-elle.  
\- Vous parler de quoi ?

Ron le regardait de ses grands yeux incrédules. Hermione, elle, avait l'air presque dur.

\- Tu ne manges presque rien. Tu regardes par la fenêtre d'un air triste. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas Harry. Nous ne serions pas tes amis si nous ne nous en rendions pas compte.  
\- Chhht, siffla un garçon au premier rang.  
\- Tu dois nous parler Harry.

Harry laissa son regard se perdre par la fenêtre. Si seulement il pouvait leur dire ce qui lui pesait sur le coeur.

.

* * *

Et en attendant demain pour lire la suite de cette petite histoire, n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis en review, ou si vous n'avez pas d'avis, à simplement dire coucou.

Bisous de Noël.


	4. 4 décembre

C'est le 4 décembre !

Cette fanfiction de Noël est sponsorisée par la playlist Christmas Jazz sur spotify : si vous êtes aussi fana de Noël que moi, vous pourrez y retrouver les chansons correspondant aux titres des chapitres de la fic :D

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Jingle bells**

.

.

.

**Lundi 4 décembre 1916**

Albus tourna distraitement sa petite cuillère dans sa tasse de thé pour dissoudre le quatrième sucre qu'il venait d'y glisser. Soudain, une volée de hiboux pénétra dans la grande salle, le faisant sursauter. Il avait beau enseigner depuis plus de 10 ans, et avoir passé toute sa scolarité à Poudlard, il ne s'y était jamais habitué.  
Un hibou lâcha un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier devant lui, titrant au sujet de la famine en Russie. Quelques secondes après, un second hibou laissa tomber sur la table un petit parchemin.

_"Au fait, tu ne m'as pas dit si un voyage te plairait à Noël"_

Gellert avait dessiné en dessous de sa note deux petits personnages qui se transformaient en un phénix et un corbeau (leurs patronus respectifs) et s'envolaient. Albus ne pu s'empêcher de sourire rêveusement.

.

**Mercredi 4 décembre 1996**

Hermione tenait un épais volume intitulé _"Dragons, créatures méconnues"_ comme si elle le lisait, mais elle n'avait pas quitté Harry du regard depuis qu'ils avaient pris place dans la salle commune. Harry trouvait cela légèrement agaçant, mais il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre que de l'ignorer.

\- Tu vas parler ? dit finalement Hermione.

Harry soupira. Il était incapable de garder un secret auprès de Ron et Hermione, surtout quand son amie passait en mode investigation.

\- Il y a quelqu'un qui me plaît, dit-il finalement très vite et très bas.

Il espéra que sa voix avait été couverte par les cloches qui voletaient un peu partout dans Poudlard en chantant des chants traditionnels de Noël (encore une idée de leur loufoque directeur), mais c'était sans compter sur l'ouïe fine de son amie.

\- J'en étais sûre, s'exclama Hermione en fermant son livre d'un coup sec.

Harry haussa les épaules.

\- Ne t'emballes pas trop. Je ne crois pas que j'ai mes chances.

.

* * *

Et vous, est-ce que vous croyez que Harry a ses chances avec cette personne qui lui plait ? héhé

Et que vont faire Albus et Gellert pour Noël ? Mystère mystère...

Gros bisous neigeux et à demain pour la suite !


	5. 5 décembre

C'est le 5 décembre, merci aux personnes qui ont mis _Let it snow_ dans leurs alert story !

J'espère que cette petite histoire sans prétention vous plait !

* * *

**What child is this ?**

.

.

.

**Mardi 5 décembre 1916**

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Albus d'une voix blanche.

Gellert se tenait au milieu du hall du château, vêtu à la dernière mode londonienne, et un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

\- Quoi ? Je ne recevais pas de réponse de ta part alors je suis venu…

Albus saisit le bras de Gellert et l'entraîna d'un pas vif jusqu'à son bureau.

\- Tu ne peux pas débarquer comme ça à Poudlard sans prévenir !  
\- Et pourquoi donc ?  
\- Tu sais très bien. Les bruits courent déjà à notre sujet. Pas besoin d'amplifier la rumeur.

Gellert haussa les épaules.

\- Ce n'est pas une rumeur, c'est la vérité. Et honnêtement je me fiche de ce que les gens pensent.  
\- Pas moi, souffla Albus en baissant la tête. Et puis j'ai déjà suffisamment de problèmes comme ça.

.

**Jeudi 5 décembre 1996**

Flitwick leur montrait des formules compliquées perché sur une pile de coussin.  
Harry essayait vainement de rester concentré mais il n'y parvenait pas. Depuis qu'il avait révélé son secret à Ron et Hermione, ceux-ci s'étaient mis en tête de le persuader d'aller parler à Draco.

\- Crois-moi, dit Ron en haussant les épaules, je ne porte pas ce gars dans mon coeur. Mais si tu ne vas pas le voir, tu ne sauras jamais ce qu'il pense.  
\- Je sais ce qu'il pense. Il pense que je suis affreux et surtout, il n'aime pas les garçons.  
\- Tu n'en sais rien, affirma Hermione.  
-Allez, ajouta Ron, tu es un Gryffondor bon sang ! Un peu de courage.

.

* * *

Pauvre Harry qui n'a pas confiance en lui et pauvre Bubus qui ne peut pas être vu avec son amoureux...

Ce n'est pas simple l'amour mais promis ça va bien se passer !

A demain pour la suite !


	6. 6 décembre

Déjà le 6 décembre, et un beau week-end s'annonce. J'espère que c'est le cas pour vous aussi.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Christmas star**

.

.

.

**Mercredi 6 décembre 1916**

Albus tourna dans son lit. Il ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Il détestait cette sensation d'être fâché avec Gellert, et leur discussion tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Il ralluma les lumières et attrapa un livre qu'il lisait dans le cadre de son travail sur les dragons, tentant vainement de se changer les idées.

Un _toc toc_ contre sa fenêtre attira son attention. Il reconnut immédiatement le hibou de Gellert.

_"Tu ne peux pas vivre caché. Tu es bien trop intègre pour ça… Réfléchis-y."_

Albus sentit sa gorge se nouer. Les mots de Gellert faisaient échos en lui.

.

**Vendredi 6 décembre 1996**

Hermione poussa un petit cri aigu qui fit sursauter Harry.

\- Harry, viens vite voir ce que j'ai trouvé dans mon livre !

Elle brandit sous les yeux de Harry un petit parchemin. Harry le lut en faisant la moue.

\- "Tu ne peux pas vivre caché"... C'est toi qui as écrit ça ? demanda-t-il finalement en chassant machinalement d'un geste de la main l'une des cloches de Noël qui voletait près de son oreille.  
\- Bien sûr que non ! Ce doit être à quelqu'un qui a aussi lu le livre. Mais c'est un signe Harry ! Allez, demain, à Pré-au-Lard, tu parles à Draco. Tu ne peux pas continuer à te mentir. Tu es bien trop intègre pour ça, dit elle en reprenant les mots du parchemin.

.

* * *

Parfois on a juste besoin d'être guidé par une étoile.

Bisous de Noël.


	7. 7 décembre

Toudidoudida si vous voulez encore plus de magie de Noël allez suivre le compte insta lessouvenirsdufutur où vous trouverez un super calendrier de l'Avent dessiné autour d'Albus et Gellert. Il y a même une petite illustration de cette fic glissée dans le calendrier.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**A marshmallow world**

.

.

.

**Jeudi 7 décembre 1916**

Peu de choses effrayaient Albus Dumbledore. C'était un fait. Il n'avait pas peur d'affronter toutes sortes de créatures démoniaques. Il n'avait pas peur de tenir tête au ministre de la magie lorsque celui-ci proférait des absurdités comme l'interdiction de venir en aide aux moldus. Il n'avait pas peur des forces du mal. Il n'avait pas peur de se lancer dans des combats idéologiques complexes, comme celui de faire abroger le Code International du Secret Magique. Il n'avait même pas peur de se rendre au coeur de la Guerre qui faisait rage s'il le fallait - et il le faudrait sans nul doute.

Mais Albus était obligé de se rendre à l'évidence : il avait peur d'être rejeté par les autres pour ce qu'il était vraiment.

_Quel Noël sinistre_, songea-t-il en ouvrant un paquet de sucreries.

.

**Samedi 7 décembre 1996**

L'auberge des Trois Balais était bondée et une odeur de sucre flottait dans l'air. Harry baissa la tête, piteux. Les chants de Noël qui résonnaient ici aussi étaient en parfaite inadéquation avec ce qu'il ressentait. Il avait voulu parler à Draco mais il n'en avait pas eu le courage. Et puis il était toujours entouré de sa bande de Serpentards…

Demain. Demain il lui parlerait. Il savait que Draco aimait faire des balades en balai seul le dimanche après-midi. Il en profiterait pour lui parler.

Un peu plus loin le professeur Dumbledore et son ami Grindelwald étaient attablés avec quelqu'un qu'Harry ne connaissait pas. Harry ressentit immédiatement une animosité envers lui, sans pouvoir dire pourquoi. C'était comme si dans une vie antérieure, ils avaient été ennemis.

.

* * *

Je vous souhaite plein de bieraubeurre pour ce weekend, des films de Noël, et des sucreries !

Bises du Sam Noël


	8. 8 décembre

Très bon dimanche à vous et bonne lecture !

* * *

**O Christmas Tree**

.

.

.

**Vendredi 8 décembre 1916**

_Tu ne peux pas vivre caché.  
_Les mots de Gellert tournaient dans son crâne. Effectivement, il ne souhaitait pas vivre caché, mais parfois, pour préserver ce que l'on a de plus précieux, il faut le dissimuler aux yeux du monde. Toutefois, cette situation ne pourrait pas durer indéfiniment.

Ces mots faisaient dans son coeur autant écho à sa situation amoureuse inacceptable aux yeux du monde qu'à ses idées politiques. Il allait devoir agir, et sur les deux plans, si il voulait rester en phase avec lui même.

\- Professeur ? Tout va bien ?

La voix de son élève ramena Albus à la réalité de sa salle de classe.

\- Ah, oui Ollerton, ma foi très bien. En réalité je réfléchissais au banquet de Noël. J'espère que nous aurons de la bûche à la crème de marron cette année encore.

Il adressa un clin d'oeil espiègle à l'élève avant de lui demander si il avait fini son exercice.

.

**Dimanche 8 décembre 1996**

Harry avait guetté par la fenêtre de la salle commune une bonne partie de l'après-midi. Lorsqu'enfin il avait aperçu Draco sortir seul avec son balai il s'était précipité pour attraper le sien et avait dévalé les marches du château, le coeur battant la chamade.

Une fois qu'il fut dans le parc, il observa autour de lui pour voir dans quelle direction était parti le Serpentard.

\- Harry, tu reviens d'une bonne balade ? demanda Hagrid en lui donnant une grande tape sur l'épaule. Tu m'as l'air épuisé. Allez viens donc boire un thé dans ma cabane. Et puis tu m'aideras à décorer mon arbre. J'ai trouvé un spécimen de Sapin Sauteur particulièrement rare.

Harry ne pu refuser.  
Demain. Demain, ils avaient cours de défense contre les forces du mal ensemble. Là, il parlerait à Draco. Et rien ne pourrait l'en empêcher.

.

* * *

Décidément la vie n'est pas simple pour ce pauvre Harry.

A demain pour la suite !


	9. 9 décembre

Joyeux lundi 9 décembre !

* * *

**Hard candy christmas**

.

.

.

**Samedi 9 décembre 1916**

\- Désolé de ne pas avoir répondu à ton mot, souffla Albus.

Gellert haussa les épaules comme si cela n'avait pas d'importance, mais Albus le connaissait assez pour être capable d'identifier quand il était blessé.

\- C'est compliqué pour moi tu sais. Je sais que les parents d'élèves n'accepteraient pas qu'un homme comme moi enseigne à leurs enfants. Ils auraient peur.  
\- Un homme comme toi. Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire Albus ?  
\- Tu sais bien… Un homme qui aime les hommes.  
\- Et est-ce donc ce que tu es ? Moi je vois autre chose. Je vois un sorcier puissant et pédagogue qui apprécie enseigner, et qui est juste, droit et apprécié par ses élèves. Qui oserait se séparer de cet homme pour ses inclinaisons de coeur ? Nous sommes en 1916 Albus, les mentalités doivent évoluer. Sur ce point comme sur tant d'autres.

.

**Lundi 9 décembre 1996**

Le professeur Dumbledore se tenait debout devant la classe, toujours aussi absurdement affublé de décorations de Noël. A ses côtés se tenait l'homme que Harry avait apperçu aux Trois Balais le samedi précédent. Sa tenue entièrement noire contrastait avec celle du directeur.

\- Votre professeur est tombé malade, dit le directeur de Poudlard d'un ton jovial qui n'allait pas avec ce qu'il venait de dire. Alors je vous présente le professeur Jedusor qui sera en charge de le remplacer jusqu'à ce qu'il se rétablisse.

Harry sentait qu'il n'allait pas beaucoup apprécier les prochains cours de DCFM… Alors qu'il essayait d'identifier pourquoi ce nouveau professeur lui déplaisait tant, il remarqua les cheveux blonds de Draco au premier rang. Le Serpentard avait posé négligemment sa tête sur sa paume, comme si le cours l'ennuyait déjà.

Harry sursauta lorsque Draco tourna brièvement la tête vers lui, surprenant son regard.

.

* * *

Albus déguisé en sapin de Noël : ma passion. Tout simplement.

Une très bonne soirée à vous, pluie de bisous.


	10. 10 décembre

Et oui, comme vous l'avez lu dans le chapitre précédent, dans ce monde où Albus et Gellert sont restés proches (hihi quel euphémisme) Lord Voldemort n'existe pas. Il est resté Tom Jedusor et même si il appréci incontestablement les forces occultes Albus lui fait assez confiance pour le laisser enseigner. Vous imaginez les conséquences sur la vie de Harry si Lord Voldemort n'existe pas ? héhéhé malheureusement même si j'adorerai explorer tous ces axes ce ne sera pas le but de cette fic qui est là juste pour créer du mignon avant Noël.

Je vous love !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Snowfall**

.

.

.

**Dimanche 10 décembre 1916**

Gellert déposa sur la table de la cuisine une théière fumante. Dehors, la neige tombait à gros flocons.

\- Je comprends ce que tu m'as dit hier, dit-il après un moment de silence. Aussi je ne viendrai plus à Poudlard à l'improviste, si cela doit te mettre en porte-à-faux vis à vis de tes collègues. Ceci dit, je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu refuses de me répondre concernant les vacances de Noël…

Albus baissa la tête.

\- On ne sait pas où en sera la situation à Noël Gellert. Par rapport à la guerre je veux dire. On ne peut pas se permettre de fuir.  
\- "De fuir" ? demanda Gellert incrédule. C'est ce que tu penses que je veux faire ?

Albus haussa les épaules.

.

**Mardi 10 décembre 1996**

Le ciel magique de la grande salle était blanc immaculé et faisait tomber des flocons qui disparaissaient avant d'atteindre les élèves.

\- Je n'en reviens pas que tu ne lui aies toujours rien dit, pesta Hermione.

Harry farfouilla distraitement dans son assiette avant de répondre :

\- Je n'ai pas trouvé l'occasion, mais je vais lui parler. Je suis décidé.  
\- Si jamais il te dit non, on aura cas l'insulter ensemble comme au bon vieux temps, déclara Ron en mordant dans une cuisse de poulet.

Harry ne se sentait pas très bien.

\- Parce que tu penses que c'est réconfortant ? demanda Hermione d'un ton furieux.

Ron haussa les épaules. Harry tourna la tête en direction de la table des Serpentards.  
Il crut que son coeur allait s'arrêter : Draco le fixait d'un air soupçonneux.

.

* * *

Ohoh, est-ce que Draco se doute de quelque chose ? Est-ce que ça ira mieux entre Albus et Gellert ?

La suite demain !


	11. 11 décembre

J'espère que cette histoire vous plait !

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Mistletoe and holly**

.

.

.

**Lundi 11 décembre 1916**

\- Albus ?

Le professeur releva la tête du parchemin qu'il était en train de noircir d'encre. Son travail sur les dragons l'absorbait complètement.

\- Tu voulais me parler Vinda ?  
\- Pas vraiment, répondit son élève. C'est plutôt oncle Gellert qui voulait te parler… Il m'a dit de te dire que puisque tu as besoin qu'il te prouve qu'il n'est pas un lâche, il ira parler aujourd'hui même au Ministre. Il a ajouté, "à propos de tous les problèmes".

Elle haussa les épaules en signe d'incompréhension face à ce drôle de message.

Albus ouvrit de grands yeux choqués.

\- Dis-lui de ne surtout pas faire ça ! s'exclama-t-il en se levant d'un bond.  
\- Franchement ? Utilisez un hibou… répondit la jeune fille d'un air blasé avant de tourner les talons.

.

**Mercredi 11 décembre 1996**

\- Potter.

Le ton traînant dans son dos le fit frissonner. Harry se força à se composer un visage neutre avant de se tourner vers Draco.

\- Malfoy ? répondit-il d'un ton qu'il espérait désintéressé.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

Harry aurait pu sauter sur l'occasion pour tout lui avouer, mais le légendaire courage des Gryffondors lui fit défaut.

\- Rien. Toi, qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

Malfoy l'observa longuement de ses yeux pâles qui semblaient transpercer son âme. Il haussa finalement les épaules, comme si tout cela l'intéressait peu.

\- Laisse tomber.

A ce moment, une branche de gui se forma au dessus de leurs têtes. Harry devint instantanément rouge vif.

\- Foutu directeur complète fou, siffla Draco avant de déposer à toute vitesse un baiser sur la joue de Harry pour les libérer du sort contenu dans le gui.

.

* * *

Un petit bisouuu

A demain pour la suite !


	12. 12 décembre

Déjà le 12 décembre... Pile la moitié de cette fic !

Bon il est un peu plus tard que d'habitude mais wesh on est là, le ventre plein de raviolis chinois délicieux.

* * *

**Christmas home**  
.

.

.

**Mardi 12 décembre 1916**

Dès que le dernier élève fut enfin sorti de la salle de classe, Albus cessa de faire mine d'être en train d'écrire et rassembla précipitamment ses affaires. Il ne prit pas la peine de repasser par ses appartements, et se dirigea immédiatement vers le parc, puis il transplana chez Gellert dès qu'il fut en dehors de l'enceinte de Poudlard.

\- Albus ? Qu'est-ce que tu…  
\- Tu n'as pas parlé au ministre ? le coupa Albus.

Gellert haussa les épaules.

\- Non. J'ai dit ça uniquement pour te faire réagir. Mais ce ne serait pas une si mauvaise idée de le faire.

Un poids immense s'envola des épaules de Albus, et ce n'est qu'à cet instant qu'il remarqua que Gellert avait décoré la maison pour Noël.

\- Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas cette fête ?  
\- Je voulais te faire plaisir.

Albus rosi. Il agita sa baguette pour faire apparaître une branche de gui au dessus de leurs têtes.

.

**Jeudi 12 décembre 1996**

\- C'est une catastrophe, je ne vois pas ce que je peux vous dire d'autre.  
\- Bien sûr que non ! s'emporta Hermione. La moitié des élèves ont été forcé de faire une bise à un autre élève. Ce n'est pas si grave Harry tu peux encore lui parler.  
\- Tu parles… Il avait l'air profondément dégouté…  
\- Je suis sûre que non.  
\- Satané gui, siffla Harry rageusement.  
\- Ah sachez que j'ai mis quelques années à élaborer ce sort, dit le professeur Dumbledore qui venait d'apparaître à l'angle du couloir. Ma foi je n'en suis pas peu fier.

Il avait accroché une étoile de Noël au dessus de son chapeau de sorcier vert sapin. Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Vous auriez pu vous abstenir, dit-il.  
\- Allons Harry, ce n'est qu'une manière de distribuer un peu d'amour en cette belle période de Noël, répondit le directeur rêveusement.

Harry voulut répondre mais Hermione ne lui en laissa pas le temps :

\- Si je peux me permettre professeur, cela pose un certain nombre de problèmes, notamment concernant le harcèlement, que les filles subissent déjà en permanence.

.

* * *

Je les aime tous !

Et vous aussi par la même occasions !

N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis sur cette fic en review, ça fait toujours plaisir !

A demain !


	13. 13 décembre

Je meurs de froid mais sinon ça va !

Bon week end et bonne lecture !

* * *

**Silver bells**

.

.

.

**Mercredi 13 décembre 1916**

Albus n'avait pas la tête à sa classe. Son esprit ne cessait de s'évader. Il pensait à Noël. Il avait passé une nuit féerique la veille avec Gellert, et l'idée de tous ces moldus et de la Grande Guerre qu'ils traversaient ne cessait de s'y superposer en filigrane.

Il ne pouvait supporter de jouir de ce bonheur dans un monde où il était inaccessible à d'autres. Il ne pouvait supporter d'avoir le pouvoir de changer les choses et de ne rien faire.

Lorsque le cours fut enfin terminé, Albus savait ce qu'il allait offrir à Gellert pour Noël. Et ce qu'il allait s'offrir à lui même par la même occasion. C'était peut-être le cadeau le plus important qu'il ferait de son existence.

Albus ensorcela un parchemin pour qu'il prenne la forme d'une cloche d'argent qui transmettrait son message à Gellert.

_Si je pourrais vivre caché, je ne peux pas supporter de te cacher toi, ni nos idées communes. Tu avais raison, changeons le monde. C'est le cadeau que je souhaite t'offrir._

.

**Vendredi 13 décembre 1996**

Harry, Hermione, et Ron quittaient la fête organisée par Nick-quasi-sans-tête à l'occasion du vendredi 13. Il les invitait à chacune de ses petites soirées, et le trio n'avait jamais réussi à lui dire non.

\- Il faudrait quand même qu'on lui dise, marmonna Ron pour la quatrième fois. En plus on a raté la soirée jeux du vendredi dans la salle commune des Gryffondors...

Hermione lui donna un grand coup de coude dans les côtes, l'empêchant de finir sa phrase : Draco venait d'apparaître à l'angle du couloir, la tête plongée dans des notes.

\- Harry, on se retrouve là haut, dit la jeune fille précipitamment en poussant son ami vers Draco.

Le serpentard leva les yeux, et lorsque son regard croisa celui de Harry, le gryffondor crut qu'il allait s'évanouir.

\- Pourrait-on se voir demain à Pré-au-Lard ?

.

* * *

Et on dit bravo à Harry pour l'encourager !

Hihi à demain.


	14. 14 décembre

Oups, je n'ai malheureusement pas pu poster hier car j'avais beaucoup de choses à faire, mais du coup vous aurez deux chapitres aujourd'hui.

Une sorte de rattrapage du calendrier de l'Avent.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Kiss me for christmas**

.

.

.

**Jeudi 14 décembre 1916**

Gellert lui avait répondu dans la nuit. Il avait simplement écrit sur un bout de parchemin "Je suis partant, et n'oublie pas que je t'aime". Albus avait relu le mot un bon millier de fois. Ils ne le disaient presque jamais. Il savait le poids que ces mots avaient. Ensemble, et avec la force de leur amour, ils auraient la force de changer le monde.

Albus attrapa un parchemin et trempa sa plume dans l'encre. Il réfléchit un moment avant d'écrire.

_Tout ceci est pour le plus grand bien._  
_P.S : Si tu n'as pas encore prévu de cadeau pour moi, un baiser et je serai comblé._

.

**Samedi 14 décembre 1996**

Harry avait les mains moites.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu me veux Potter ? demanda Draco de son habituel ton flegmatique.

Harry se demanda brièvement pourquoi parler, à cet instant, semblait si compliqué. Le brouhaha qui résonnait aux Trois Balais l'empêchait de se concentrer. Il regarda autour de lui.

\- Sortons, dit-il finalement. J'étouffe ici.

Draco haussa un sourcil mais le suivit à l'extérieur.

\- Tu es étrange Potter. Tu es sûr que ça va ?

Harry se tourna vers lui, le coeur battant. Il ne se sentait pas capable de mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait alors il se pencha vers Draco et posa brièvement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Puis, comme si il réalisait soudain ce qu'il venait de faire, il s'enfuit en courant dans la neige.

.

* * *

A tout de suite pour le chapitre 15 !


	15. 15 décembre

Et me revoilà pour le chapitre 15

* * *

**We wish you the merriest**

.

.

.

**Vendredi 15 décembre 1916**

Albus était dépité. Habituellement le directeur Phinéas Black était plutôt favorable à ses idées avant-gardistes, mais cette fois-ci il avait tout simplement refusé. Il ne souhaitait pas que l'un de ses meilleurs éléments quitte son poste. C'est ce qu'il avait dit.

\- Dumbledore ?

Albus soupira faiblement avant de se tourner vers Nigel Crubbs. Le professeur de runes antiques était glacial, et Albus ne l'avait jamais porté dans son coeur.

\- Nigel, que me vaut ce plaisir ? demanda-t-il d'un ton faussement amical.  
\- Je voulais te parler des permanences le week-end… Tu n'en fais jamais et/  
\- Ah oui bien évidement, le coupa Albus, j'y songerai, merci de m'en avoir fait part et très bonnes fêtes de fin d'année à toi.

Il s'échappa dans les couloirs le plus vite qu'il put pour fuir cette discussion.

.

**Dimanche 15 décembre 1996**

Harry se sentait mortifié. Non seulement il avait embrassé Draco, mais en plus il s'était enfui. Son comportement était déplorable.

Lorsqu'il aperçut Draco sortir dans le parc avec son balai, il se dépêcha de le rejoindre. Il fallait qu'il mette la situation au clair. Il ne supportait pas l'idée de passer pour un lâche aux yeux de Draco.

Il le rejoint rapidement dans le ciel blanc qui surplombait le château.

\- Potter. Tu as décidé de ne pas me laisser en paix ?  
\- Je suis venu m'excuser.  
\- T'excuser pour ?

Le vent sifflait à leurs oreilles.

\- M'être enfui hier.

Draco le fixa un long moment, comme s'il essayait de déterminer si Harry se moquait de lui ou non.

\- Pas grave, finit-il par dire avant de lui tourner le dos et de s'en aller.

.

* * *

A demain mes petits lutins !


	16. 16 décembre

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Winter wonderland**

.

.

.

**Samedi 16 décembre 1916**

\- Black m'a dit qu'il refuse que je quitte mon poste, soupira Albus.  
\- Tu n'en as pas forcément besoin.  
\- Mais... Comment faire pour aller plaider auprès du ministre si je suis obligé de rester à Poudlard ?  
\- Justement, répondit Gellert en lui re-servant une tasse de thé, je me disais qu'on n'était pas forcément obligés d'en parler avec le ministre...

Albus se serra un peu plus contre Gellert en feignant que c'était pour se glisser sous le plaid qu'il avait sur les genoux. Il ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir.

\- Si nous sauvons le monde moldu, nous serons acclamés, nombre de sorciers s'inquiètent de ce qu'il s'y passe. Le ministre sera destitué et nous pourrons alors placer à son poste quelqu'un qui fera passer les lois que nous voulons. Notamment concernant le droit d'aimer.

Albus ouvrit de grands yeux. Son ami était génialement machiavélique.

.

**Lundi 16 décembre 1996**

\- Tu es vraiment la personne la moins douée que je connaisse pour exprimer ses sentiments, déclara Hermione d'un ton désespéré.

Harry s'enfonça dans le gros fauteuil rouge en serrant contre lui un coussin.

\- A part Ron, ajouta Hermione.  
\- Eh, qu'est-ce que je viens faire là dedans.  
\- Rien. Laisse tomber. Bon Harry, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?  
\- Je ne sais pas, murmura-t-il d'un ton plaintif. Il doit sans doute me détester à l'heure qu'il est.

Hermione fut songeuse un instant.

-Je ne pense pas, dit-elle finalement. Il ne t'a pas rejeté lorsque tu l'as embrassé et il t'a dit que ce n'était pas grave si tu t'étais enfui. C'est plutôt bon signe.

.

* * *

A demain !


	17. 17 décembre

Ca passe super vite ! Vous avez fini vos cadeaux vous ? Ou vous laissez le père Noël s'en charger ?

* * *

Magical time of year

.

.

.

**Dimanche 17 décembre 1916**

Il avait l'impression de retrouver leurs vingts ans. L'époque où ils cherchaient les reliques et passaient des heures à griffonner leurs théories sur des parchemins. Au dessus de leurs têtes volaient des bougies que Gellert avait ensorcelées pour qu'elle ne s'éteignent jamais.

\- Je pense que je me rendrai dès demain à Saint-Pétersbourg. Je devrais pouvoir approcher Raspoutine qui conseille la tsarine…  
\- Tu crois que c'est le plus pertinent ?  
\- Oui. Nous n'avons pas tellement de contacts haut placés dans les autres pays engagés dans la guerre. Et les sorciers russes sont moins fermés que nous à l'idée d'aider les moldus…

Albus déposa sans y penser un baiser sur le front de Gellert. Il aimait le voir si passionné.

.

**Mardi 17 décembre 1996**

Harry attendait impatiemment la fin de l'interminable cour de Binns sur l'ère des Tsars et du sorcier Raspoutine en Russie. Lorsque Binns se tut enfin Harry se leva précipitamment et s'enfuit dans les couloirs. Il connaissait l'emploi du temps de Draco par coeur pour l'avoir beaucoup épié sur la carte du maraudeur que lui avait offert son père. Il savait qu'à cette heure ci, il devait sortir de son cours d'astronomie.

\- Draco, cria Harry en l'apercevant dans le couloir.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il te veut ce binoclard ? demanda Pansy sans se soucier une seule seconde d'être discrète.

Draco haussa les épaules.

\- Je vous rejoins, dit-il. Potter ?  
\- Je voulais te dire que si je suis désolé de m'être enfui, je ne suis pas désolé pour ce que j'ai fait. Avant je veux dire. Enfin, je le voulais quoi.

Draco haussa un sourcil mais ne put empêcher un demi sourire d'apparaître sur ses lèvres.

\- Ok, dit-il finalement, toujours en souriant.

.

* * *

D'après vous, que pense Draco ? hihi

A demain !


	18. 18 décembre

Noël c'est dans 1 semaine hihihi.

* * *

It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas

.

.

.

**Lundi 18 décembre 1916**

_Tu me manques déjà._

Albus avait reçu la lettre le matin, lors de la livraison de courrier. Gellert avait dû l'écrire avant même d'être parti. Il lui avait immédiatement répondu, demandant comment s'était déroulé son voyage et si tout se passait bien. Depuis, il ne parvenait pas à s'empêcher de guetter le ciel dans l'attente d'une réponse. Ce n'est que tard dans la nuit qu'elle arriva enfin.

_Je suis bien arrivé. J'ai été accueilli par Raspoutine comme prévu. Des manifestations de moldus ont lieues partout dans le pays en raison de la famine qui fait rage. Le pays pourrait être beau si il n'était pas si gangréné par la guerre._  
_Je t'attends avec impatience._

.

**Mercredi 18 décembre 1996**

Harry se sentait complètement perdu. "Ok". Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire au juste ? Il s'était isolé en haut de la tour d'astronomie pour pouvoir réfléchir tranquille et il fut assez agacé d'entendre des bruits de pas dans l'escalier.

\- Potter ? Granger m'a dit que je te trouverais ici.

Le coeur de Harry sembla s'arrêter. Est-ce que Draco était venu pour se moquer de lui ?

Draco s'adossa au mur à côté de lui.

\- Tu n'es pas simple hein, dit finalement Draco après un moment de silence.

Harry se demanda si c'était un compliment ou une insulte. Alors qu'il allait répondre, le gui enchanté du professeur Dumbledore apparut au dessus de leurs têtes.

\- Oups, dit Draco avant de se pencher vers lui et de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

.

* * *

Heureusement qu'il y en qui agisse hihi.

A demain !


	19. 19 décembre

J'avoue je n'ai pas eu la motivation de poster hier soir. Mais vous aurez du coup deux chapitres aujourd'hui ;)

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**I've got my love to keep me warm**

.

.

.

**Mardi 19 décembre 1916**

_Albus,_

_Sous conseil de Raspoutine, nous nous sommes rendus à Verdun hier, où la bataille fait rage depuis quelques 300 jours. Notre intervention a été remarquée. C'est une avancée importante dans la guerre, car notre intervention devrait permettre de mettre un terme à cette bataille sanglante. Je t'épargne les détails._

_Nous sommes ensuite immédiatement rentrés en Russie. Et j'ai beau apprécier les températures polaires, sans un bon sortilège de réchauffement, je serais mort de froid depuis longtemps. Comment font les moldus ?_

_Heureusement, mon amour pour toi me tient chaud._

_Je t'embrasse._

_Gellert_

_._

**Jeudi 19 décembre 1996**

Harry était surement l'homme le plus heureux du monde. Draco l'avait embrassé. Il ne parvenait pas à retirer un sourire stupide de son visage.

\- Mais alors, vous êtes en couple ? demanda Hermione en se servant une part de tarte à la mélasse.

Harry observa Draco de l'autre côté de la grande salle, qui riait avec ses amis.

\- Heu, je ne sais pas.

\- Quoi ? Tu veux dire que tu ne lui as pas posé la question ?

\- J'aurais dû ? demanda Harry, un peu perdu.

Hermione soupira.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé, mais si c'est ce que tu veux, le demander, c'est mieux.

Evidemment, maintenant que son amie le disait, ça avait l'air évident.

.

* * *

Hihi bon Harry n'est pas très doué avec les sentiments mais on l'aime quand même.

A tout à l'heure pour la suite !


	20. 20 décembre

Bonnes vacances à celles et ceux d'entre vous qui sont en vacances ce soir !

Et bonne lecture à toutes et à tous !

* * *

**Cool yule**

.

.

.

**Mercredi 20 décembre 1916**

La nouvelle était tombée le matin même, sous la forme d'un article en première page de la Gazette du sorcier. _Des sorciers défient le ministre de la magie en intervenant dans la Grande Guerre_ titrait le journal. Sur la photo qui illustrait l'article, Gellert avait l'air particulièrement concentré.

Depuis, dans les couloirs de Poudlard n'avait cessée de résonner le bruit de la rumeur, et elle était, aux oreilles d'Albus, un vacarme assourdissant.

Il essaya d'étouffer sa crainte en dévorant son dessert préféré : une tarte au citron. Mais c'était peine perdu.

Alors Albus se contenta d'espérer que Gellert savait ce qu'il faisait et que tout se déroulerait selon son plan.

.

**Vendredi 20 décembre 1996**

Le banquet d'avant les vacances de Noël touchait à sa fin. Habituellement, Harry adorait cette période de l'année, mais cette fois-ci il avait le coeur lourd de devoir quitter Poudlard pour deux semaines. Alors que son histoire avec Draco commençait à peine.

De l'autre côté de la grande salle, Draco l'observait. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, il lui fit un sourire qui coupa le souffle de Harry.

\- Mes chers élèves, déclara le directeur de Poudlard, voici venu le temps des vacances. Certains d'entre vous passeront Noël ici au château, d'autres rentreront. Quoi qu'il en soit n'oubliez pas : la distance attise les passions et que vive la tarte au citron.

Les élèves applaudirent bien que les paroles d'Albus Dumbledore étaient encore une fois incompréhensibles.

Toutefois, Harry aurait juré l'avoir vu lui adresser un clin d'oeil.

_La distance attise les passions..._

_._

* * *

Plus que 4 drabbles avant la fin de cette histoire !


	21. 21 décembre

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Have yourself a merry little christmas**

.

.

.

**Jeudi 21 décembre 1916**

_Mon cher Gellert,_

_Ici, l'ambiance est insoutenable. J'ai même été convoqué par le ministre de la magie pour me dire que ce que tu faisais était inacceptable. Heureusement le directeur Black est de mon côté et quand le ministre a déclaré que je devais être démi de mes fonctions immédiatement, le directeur lui a répondu que je n'étais en rien responsable de ce qui se passait en Russie puisque assurément, j'étais ici, à Poudlard, à assurer ma classe._

_Je crois en notre combat, et je crois en le bien fondé de notre action. Je souhaite de tout coeur que nous mettions fin à cette guerre le plus rapidement possible._

_Je te rejoindrai dès samedi matin, mon portoloin est prêt._

_Je t'embrasse._

_Albus_

_._

**Samedi 21 décembre 1996**

Le Poudlard Express filait à toute vitesse à travers la campagne. Harry se sentait anormalement triste. Il n'allait pas voir Draco pendant deux semaines. Il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de lui poser la question fatidique. Il soupira, et prit brusquement sa décision. Il quitta son compartiment sans dire un mot et se mit à la recherche de celui de Draco. Lorsqu'il le trouva, il lui fit signe de le rejoindre.

\- Hello Potter, dit Draco de son habituel ton traînant.  
\- Je voulais te demander si tu voulais sortir avec moi. Tu n'es pas obligé de me répondre tout de suite, mais j'ai besoin de savoir.

Le train s'arrêta brusquement en sifflant. Ils étaient arrivés à King Cross. Le flot des élèves qui sortaient du train sépara Harry et Draco.

.

* * *

HE DID IT GUYZ !

Maintenant il n'y a plus qu'à attendre la réponse de Draco !


	22. 22 décembre

Bon courage à celles et ceux qui, comme moi, bossent demain, et bonne lecture !

* * *

**Blue christmas**

.

.

.

**Vendredi 22 décembre 1916**

Albus ne parvenait pas à se concentrer sur la succulente dinde servie lors du banquet de Noël de Poudlard. La tension avec ses collègues professeurs aux idées divergentes des siennes était palpable. Il les avait surpris plus d'une fois en train d'échanger des messes basses en lui jetant des regards noirs.

Toutefois deux choses l'empêchaient de se laisser atteindre par ces bruits de couloir. La première était le regard empli d'espoir et d'admiration de certains de ses élèves. La deuxième était sa conviction profonde que peut-être, plus tard, grâce à leurs actions, deux jeunes sorciers pourraient s'aimer sans avoir à se cacher ni aux yeux des moldus ni aux yeux de leurs pairs.

.

**Dimanche 22 décembre 1996**

\- Ca va Harry ? Tu as l'air malade, déclara sa mère en mettant sa main sur son front pour lui prendre la température.  
\- Ça va, ça va, grogna-t-il en se dégageant.

Il n'avait pas bougé du canapé depuis le matin. Même lorsque son parrain lui avait proposé une balade en balai, il avait refusé, lui qui d'habitude adorait ça. Il n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de penser à ce qu'il avait fait la veille. Il était mort de honte. Bien sûr que Draco allait lui dire non. Et il avait dû le trouver ridicule… Après tout ils s'étaient juste embrassés, ça ne voulait rien dire.

Harry se mordit la lèvre, consterné.

\- Laisse le Lily, dit Sirius de son habituel ton bourru, il doit juste être amoureux.

.

* * *

Plus que 2 drabbles :)


	23. 23 décembre

J'espère que vos cadeaux sont prêts car Noël est à la porte !

* * *

**Holly jolly christmas**

.

.

.

**Samedi 23 décembre 1916**

Le portoloin déposa Albus à quelques rues du Palais d'Hiver. Il marcha dans la neige sale son coeur battant la chamade. Il avait conscience que leurs actions étaient décisives. Il savait que Gellert et lui changerait le monde de façon durable et positive. Du moins, il le souhaitait de tout son coeur.

\- Albus !

Gellert l'attendait à l'angle d'une rue. Il le prit dans ses bras tendrement.

\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir causé du soucis, dit-il tout bas.  
-Bien sûr que non, répondit Albus en le serrant contre lui. Nous agissons pour le plus grand bien, et je suis fier de toi.

.

**Lundi 23 décembre 1996**

Harry n'en revenait pas. Ses parents avaient invité le professeur Dumbledore et son ami Grindelwald, et même le professeur Rogue, à venir réveillonner avec eux le lendemain. Harry avait protesté en disant qu'il allait avoir l'impression de passer Noël en classe, mais sa mère l'avait fait taire en lui rappelant que Severus était son plus vieil ami avant d'être l'un des professeurs de Harry. Il avait distinctement vu son père lever les yeux au ciel mais avait préféré ne pas se lancer dans cette discussion : il avait assez vu ses parents se disputer à ce sujet, et imaginer son père jaloux de son professeur lui donnait la nausée.  
Et pour couronner le tout, il n'avait toujours pas de nouvelles de Draco. C'était le pire Noël de sa vie.

.

* * *

En cette belle période, faites comme Albus et dites à vos proches que vous êtes fiers d'eux !

Allez, on se retrouve demain pour la fin de cette histoire !


	24. 24 décembre

C'est le dernier chapitre !

* * *

**Show me the magic**

.

.

.

**Dimanche 24 décembre 1916**

Albus attrapa la main de Gellert alors qu'ils tournaient à l'angle d'un couloir du palais.

\- Joyeux Noël, souffla-t-il.

Gellert s'arrêta subitement.

\- J'étais tellement pris dans le feu de l'action que je n'ai pas remarqué que nous étions le 24 décembre, dit-il d'un air désolé. Je n'ai rien préparé.

Albus rit doucement.

\- Ce n'est pas bien grave, nous connaîtrons d'autres Noël.  
\- C'est vrai que tu comptes vivre jusqu'à 200 ans…  
\- Oui ! Et j'espère que ce sera dans le monde que nous souhaitons.  
\- Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde.

Albus approcha son visage tout près de celui de Gellert et murmura :

\- En attendant, veux-tu que nous regagnions tes appartements, pour que je t'offre ton cadeau ?

.

**Mardi 24 décembre 1996**

Minuit venait de sonner lorsqu'un hibou Grand Duc se posa sur le rebord de la fenêtre de la cuisine. Harry s'approcha pour prendre la lettre qu'il tenait dans son bec. Elle lui était adressée. Harry fronça les sourcils en décachetant la lettre.

_Ok._  
_Draco_

Il retourna la lettre pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait bien rien d'autre. C'était tout Draco. Il répondait à la question la plus importante que Harry n'ait jamais posé par un simple OK griffonné à la va vite.

C'était la plus belle lettre de sa vie.

Du salon, les éclats de voix des amis de ses parents lui parvinrent.

\- Je ne peux pas croire que cela fasse si longtemps que tu traines dans mes pattes… disait Gellert Grindelwald d'un air bougon.  
\- Et pour bien longtemps encore, je l'espère, lui répondit le professeur Dumbledore de son habituel air malicieux.

Harry se demanda si, dans longtemps, lorsqu'ils seraient vieux, Draco et lui diraient la même chose.

.

* * *

J'espère que cette petite histoire de Noël vous a plu ! Si c'est le cas, n'oubliez pas de le dire en laissant une review !

Si vous voulez continuer à me lire, sur une histoire un peu plus complète et complexe, je vous invite à aller jeter un oeil dans ma bio à _Les souvenirs du futur_, que je co-écris avec AngellaN.

Merci beaucoup et joyeux noël !


End file.
